


Uldor - A Fanmix

by Makalaure



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Easterlings, Easterlings Appreciation Week, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makalaure/pseuds/Makalaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. A fanmix about Uldor, for Easterlings Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uldor - A Fanmix

Disclaimer: I own neither _The Silmarillion_ nor these songs.

Uldor - A Fanmix

The Tracklist  
  
1\. 'Knocking on Heaven's Door' - Guns N' Roses  
2\. 'How Can I Go On' - Queen  
3\. 'Dance With the Devil' - Breaking Benjamin  
4\. 'Exile' - Enya  
5\. 'In My Defence' - Queen  
6\. 'The Great Gig in the Sky' - Pink Floyd  
7\. 'Monster' - Imagine Dragons  
8\. 'Send Me an Angel' - The Scorpions  
9\. 'Flower' - Daniel May  
10\. 'Soldier of Fortune' - Deep Purple

Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/makalaure/uldor).


End file.
